Smash Bros. Elite
by magnafire
Summary: it's an okay fic
1. Mario VS. DK

Yea Hey people, I got really bored so I wrote this piece of crap...read on  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Nintedo of America ( i wish) nor do I   
own any other characters that are in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Round 1 Mario VS. Donkey Kong  
The crowd roared with enthusiasm. People all over the universe came to this tournament   
to see the most courageous and the most powerful battle it out in the stadium. It was rumored   
that Mario, Kirby, Samus, and other great heroes came to duke it out on the battlefield.   
The crowd was not displeased when Mario entered the stadium. Everybody yelled and whistled.   
Mario walked towards the center with a smile on his face and waved to the adoring fans. On the   
other side of the stadium a gigantic ape, about twice the size of Mario, walked into the coliseum.  
The crowd yelled and whistled in excitement. A large speaker then descended from the center of  
the coliseum.  
"On the right side of the stadium, a man from Mushroom Kingdom, standing at four feet   
ten inches, the legendary Mario!" The announcer yelled into his mike.  
The crowd went wild again.  
"And to the left, an ape from Kongo Forest, standing at six feet five inches, the monkey   
with the power Donkey Kong!"  
And, yet again, the crowd was overjoyed. They were about to see one of the greatest   
matches in the universe. They knew Donkey Kong or D.K., for short, was Mario's enemy for a time,  
but D.K. and Mario soon grew to be friends when they entered in the World Go-Kart Championship. This was the first time in years that Mario and D.K. would fight.  
"Okay! Contenders ready, fight!"  
D.K. charged his punch towards Mario. Mario jumped above D.K. and fired two burning   
embers directed at him. Donkey Kong went on all fours and jutted to the side of the stadium and   
grabbed the barrel. Donkey Kong threw the bulky barrel towards Mario. The Italian plumber   
pulled out his magical yellow cape and deflected the barrel back at Donkey Kong. Once the   
barrel was going towards D.K., Mario started to go in a whirling motion. The dust on the ground  
was starting to get sucked into Mario's whirlwind. He spun so fast now. Mario started to lean   
towards the direction on Donkey Kong. Only feet away from the ape, a brown object collided into   
Mario's body, sending him to the ground.  
"Ouch, that's has to hurt!" The announcer yelled  
The sand inside the barrel was blown into the air. It was very cloudy. Mario was nowhere  
in sight. Donkey Kong searched around, and being very alert. Then right in front of D.K., a   
fist was driven into the ape's abdominal area. Mario then grasped Donkey Kong's arms and   
started swinging him in a circular motion. He flung D.K. into the wall and Donkey fell   
unconscious. The fight was over. Mario had won a seemingly easy battle.  
"Oh! And a great come back! It seems Mario has won this round, but will he be able to   
win in the next round?"  
  
Round 2 Kirby VS. Bowser  
"Entering the ring, the short pinkish puffball, standing about three feet seven inches,   
Kirby!"  
"And the King of Koopa, the toughest most intimidating character I've ever seen,   
standing to about eight feet four inches, Bowser!"  
The crowd booed Bowser, but was still excited about the match.  
Kirby made the first move. He kicked towards Bowser, but Bowser just grabbed his foot   
and slammed Kirby to the ground. Bowser then stomped on Kirby several times and charged his   
breath of fire. Bowser blew a blast of fire at Kirby. Kirby turned into his stone form and was   
not affected by the attack. Kirby pulled out his sword and did a three combo slash at him.   
Bowser was cut and bleeding, but he was still full of energy. The giant dinosaur pounced on   
Kirby and started thrashing and biting him. Kirby was losing a lot of his energy. A few more   
hits, and he was going to be out of the tournament. Kirby then got extremely angry, he sucked   
in all the air around him and in the process, sucked in Bowser. He took the special power of   
the Koopa King. Kirby blew him back out of his mouth and was revitalized because of Bowser's   
energy.   
"Wow! Did you see that? Bowser's power may be a good thing, but Kirby can just suck   
it out of him." The announcer said.  
Kirby stood in a fighting pose. Kirby sucked in some air. A fiery glow penetrated out   
of his mouth towards king Koopa. This shocked everyone. Kirby took the actual power of Bowser.   
Bowser went into his shell and did not gain any damage. Kirby took in another gasp of air and aimed.   
He was trying aim into the somewhat large shell hole. He blew a large fireball it into the shell.   
Nothing happened. Kirby stood, waiting to see if anything would happen. A red ball of fire flashed  
in front of Kirby's face. He just sucked in the fireball again and sent it back into the shell.   
With that, the body of Bowser withdrew out of the shell and fell unconscious.   
"The winner! Kirby is the winner! Kirby is the winner!"  
Kirby walked out of the stadium. He glanced back at the fallen Bowser and giggled. He   
felt sort of hungry so he headed to the food court. He could see all the trophies along the side  
of the walls as he was walking. He was in awe when he saw the golden trophies continuously appear.   
He kept walking until he bumped into a red-cheeked, yellow furred, chinchilla-like mammal.   
"Pika?" It replied.  
"Hi, you must be Pikachu. I'm Kirby."  
"Pika! Pika!" It said in a happy voice.  
"If you're hungry you should follow me to the food court." Kirby said.  
Pikachu shook Kirby's hand, and nodded up and down.   
  
Round 3 Link VS. Fox  
In a different stadium, Yoshi was dueling with the Star Fighter: Fox Mcloud. Yoshi's was badly wounded. The dinosaur had been shot many times with Fox's laser gun and beaten with Fox's kicks and punches. Fox, on the other hand, was full of energy. Fox's skills surpassed those of Yoshi's exceedingly.   
Fox's flight and fighting skills are impeccable. He is considered a veteran in the Cornerian Army after defeating Andross, a diabolical genious.   
Fox concentrated on aiming his gun towards Yoshi. Yoshi was running head-on at full speed. Closer, closer, closer, and closer Yoshi came. Fox fired his laser gun. The concentrated beam pierced into Yoshi. The green dinosaur collapsed and rolled a few times on the stadium floor. The battle had ended.   
"Should I have been so cruel?" Fox asked himself. He walked to the resting room to take a break. His arm ached after all the battles he had had. He held his aching arm and sat on the couch. He dropped his gun to the floor and just stared around the room. A teen-aged boy with a greenish suit walked by him, seeming to be lost.   
"Hey kid, need something?" Fox asked.  
"Yea, I'm actually not sure who I'm going to fight." The mysterious boy answered.  
"Let's see, here give me your participation card. Hmm, seems like your next round is with me." Fox said in a stone cold voice  
"What's your name son?"  
"It's...it's Link."  
"Link, good luck. I can tell your going to be a tough fight."  
"Thank you sir." Link nodded.  
Link walked out of the room. Fox somehow knew that the boy had a courage that could crush all his opponents. Fox wasn't intimidated, but he felt that this fight was one he would remember.   
"Fox Mcloud, please report to the arena now." The loud speakers said.  
Fox stood and started walking towards the stadium. He passed the food court and saw something very odd. Kirby had a costume on that looked like Pikachu on. Fox just shook his head and laughed. He saw the light of the stadium at the end of the hallway. He finally reached it.  
He saw Link waiting at the other side with his sword drawn. Fox pulled his fists out of his pockets and was ready. Link ran towards him swiped his sword at him. The edge of the blade sliced almost completely through his chest armor. Fox reached for his trusty gun. He his holster was empty. Fox tried to remember where he left it, but he had to concentrate on the fight. Link thrusted the sword to Fox's chest. Fox rolled onto the ground dodging the attack. He then used his speed to run across to the other end of the stadium. Link quickly pulled out a bomb. The Hyrulian threw the bomb at Fox. Link continued throwing more bombs at Fox. Fox caught a bomb and ran towards Link. Link was surprised that he would do such an idiotic move. Link did they same. Both ran towards each other as if playing chicken. When they were face to face, the bomb in Fox's hand blew. The explosion from his bomb triggered the one in Link's hand too. The stadium was filled with smoke and fire. The stadium sprinklers were activated. The arena was soon rid of the fire, but the smoke was still there. The audience waited to see if anybody survived the blast. 


	2. Resolution of Link

disclaimer: i do not own nintendo or hal so dont sue me.  
  
Link held his shield in front of him. The Hyrulian Symbol scarred away from the blast.  
He threw down his shield and lunged at Fox with his sword. Fox manuevered to  
the left and kicked Link's knee to the ground. Fox pummeled Links body with his physical  
attacks. Fox soon realized that it was time to finish him. He jumped back a distance and charged up   
for a Rocket punch attack. Link's face was very bloody. He ached in his stomach and back.   
Link could hear a loud thundering noise in the distance. It was Fox charging up for his attack.  
In a split second Fox came rushing towards Link in a fiery glow. One hit with that and the  
match would be over. Link, still on the ground, tried with his last ounce of strength to pick   
up the master sword. A triangular shape glowed on his hand. He finally gripped the sword   
slashed in a sideways motion. A crimson liquid splattered on Link's face and the ground.   
Fox's split-open body armor could not conceal his flesh now. His wound was big, a rush of   
blood came out of his chest. The winner was obviously Link. The crowd cheered for this   
newcomer. He and Fox were escorted to the emergency room for care.   
  
  
Kirby VS. Ganondorf  
  
Pikachu and Kirby were stuffing themselves silly at the food court. Kirby had a plate of  
fried chicken with gravy while Pikachu had a bowl of icecream with strawberries. Both  
smiled at their newfound friendship, Kirby patted Pikachu on the back.  
"Pikachu, who'd you fight?" He said as he patted Pikachu on the back.  
"Pi, pika, pikachu, chu chu pika!" He responded  
(translation: I fought a Jigglypuff)  
"Oh you did? Can you tell me about it?" Kirby asked.  
"Pi!"   
(yes)  
  
PIKACHU's FIGHT WITH JIGGLYPUFF   
Pikachu used agility to dodge Jigglypuff's double-edge. A double slap came out of nowhere  
into Pikachu's face. Pikachu had enough, the creature's cheeks became enlarged.   
A bolt of lightning came down straight on Pikachu. Pikachu didn't feel the pain because its  
tail acted like as the ground. But unfortunatly for Jigglypuff, she'd gotten a 10,000 volt charge  
of energy straight into it's body.   
  
"So it was that quick huh?" Kirby asked.  
"Pi," it replied  
(yes)  
"Well, maybe your next match will be a better one..."   
Pikachu nodded. He went to the serving rack and grabbed a fruit drink. Kirby trailed behind and  
grabbed some chips. The intercom was turned on. The loud voice yelled "Kirby please come to the  
fire stadium for you're next match." Kirby turned at Pikachu, "Well, I'll be back. See ya for  
now." Kirby passed the hell of trophies and walked by many people. He could recognize Captain  
Falcon from the the hover craft race that he'd attended a year ago. He was just about to pass   
the intersection of the halls when Link, Fox, and a dozen nurses pushed them to the emergency  
room.   
"Hmm... I wonder if my next fight will be that rough..." he said to himself.  
The short pink marble strided into the escalator. He was next to a tall cat-like animal. Its  
long purple tail waved almost hypnotically.   
"Hi! My name's Kirby, what's yours?" Kirby asked.  
"Mewtwo." The pokemon replied.  
"Ohh, you're that psychic pokemon!"  
"Yes. As we speak, I am using my psych to speak to your mind."  
Kirby smiled, he shook Mewtwo's fist and dashed off towards the stadium.   
"GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND" Mewtwo said to Kirby's mind.  
Kirby was shoved into the stadium by guards. He saw a tall shadowy figure stand.  
"A new contender in this years smash brawl. From the land of Hyrule, Ganondorf!"  
"And you've already seen him the ball with the POWER!!! Kirby!!!"  
Ganon jutted at Kirby with his large sword in hand. The power of his thrusted sword clash with   
Kirby's sword and made sparks. The firey stadium held another problem, the heat was sure to  
make somebody fry in the heat. Both swordsman lunged attacks from every where at each other.   
Kirby misstepped and fell on his face. Ganon's sword fell upon Kirby. The infernal fire  
blocked the audience from seeing what happened after Ganon had slashed downwards at Kirby. 


	3. Ganon's Kill

disclaimer: i dont own nintendo or capcom ..wee  
  
  
The puffball slashed down the giant sword before it hit him. He swiped his blade across Ganons  
body. Ganon held his wound and swirled his sword. The tornado-like motion of his entire body  
increased his attack power a lot. Kirby leered at Ganon, trying not to blink. But the dust was  
being kicked from every which way, enabling his sense of sight. Ganon had stopped, he was in   
position to strike head on. Kirby was in a defensive mode, but stood had his eyes closed. Ganon's  
tri-force markings on his hand glowed. Yet again, Ganon slashed with full force at Kirby. A   
stream of yellow went across the stadium. The yellow stream collided with Ganon. Pikachu had   
just used his quick attack. Though not strong, it shoved Ganon far enough that he wasn't able to   
connect his attack with Kirby. Pikachu summoned a thunderbolt and a flash of lightning slammed  
upon Ganon's body.   
  
The crowd cheered. They didn't want Ganon to win because it seemed like Kirby was no-match for   
him. They were also glad that Pikachu had helped him before major damage was dealt. Luckily   
this was a tag-team battle, or else the creature may have been disqualified.  
  
Kirby stood. He pulled out his ninja sword and swiped it across Ganons face. Blood splattered  
onto the ground. His sword was crimson also. Kirby kicked his hardest and sent Ganon smashing  
into the stadium wall.   
  
"And this tournament's winner, Pikachu and Kirby!" The announcer yelled.  
  
Kirby and Pikachu walked out of the stadium without any serious injuries. Pikachu patted Kirby's  
back and both walked towards the food court...again.  
  
Samus VS. Megaman  
  
In the concrete stadium was Megaman and Samus. Both strong contenders still dueling yet the two  
hadn't recieved any major damages. Megaman charged his blaster cannon. Samus charged her pulsar  
cannon. The shot from Samus came first. A blue sphere of energy zoomed through the air at Megaman.  
He retracted his charging blaster cannon, and pulled out his Z-sword. He jumped to the side  
and ran across the field to Samus. Samus shot rapidly but missed. Megaman, on the other hand,   
pierced through Samus's bicep armor. Samus slammed the blue bomber's helmet off with her pulsar  
cannon. Megaman retracted the sword, and pulled out the cannon. He shot repeatidly at Samus's helmet.  
Her helmet was scarred and blackened by the firing of Megaman. Samus rolled forward and did an upper-cut.  
She smashed Megaman's head, then fired at his chest armor. Both ran to a distance so they  
could charge their weapons. Samus had charged for very long, she transfered all her energy supply  
to her pulsar cannon. It was even hard for her to stand up with all the leg power transfered.   
Megaman too was sending all his back-up power to his blaster cannon. Both the two fired.   
A loud sonicboom filled the arena. The two energy balls that were sent out collided with each   
other. The explosion knocked out Megaman, and Samus was unable to defend herself from the blast.  
Both lost. This battle was a draw. 


End file.
